yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Millet-i İbrahim
İbrahim milleti, kitab-ı mukaddete de "father of multitude" olarak geçmektederi. Multitude , cemaat veya tam da Türkçe kullanımı olarak geniş anlamda millet demektir. Kur'an da zaten millet-i ibrahim kullanılır. İshak aleyhisselamın. Altmış yaşındayken, İys ve Yâkûb adında iki oğlu oldu. İys amcasıİsmâil aleyhisselâmın kızıyla evlendi.Babasının duâsı bereketiyle soyu bereketli olup, kısa zamanda çoğaldı.İshâk aleyhisselâmı'n diğer oğlu Yâkûbaleyhisselâma da peygamberlik verildi. Oğul ve torunlarından peygamberler geldi. Bir adı da İsrâil olan Yâkûb aleyhisselâmın soyundan gelenlere sonradan “İsrâiloğulları ” denildi. Evliya Çelebi ne der? Bahçesaray şehrinin vasıflarının tamamlanması: Bahçesaray'ın aşağı tarafındaki bahçeler ucunda üçyüz evli bir mâmur köy vardır. Burada üç adet kurşunlu kubbeler içinde geçmiş Hanlar yatarlar. Her taraf kandiller, şamdanlar ile aydınlatılmıştır. Bu kubbelerin dış tarafında bütün Kazak Sultanları, vezirler, mirzalar, atalıklar, velhasıl bütün Bahçesaray büyükleri yatarlar. Cengizoğullarından 666 târihinde vefat eden Bereket Hân da burada yatar. (Doğan Han ziyareti) Osmanoğullarının amca oğullarındandır. Osmanoğullarının ataları Serbay oğlu Ertuğrul Bey, kardeşi Süleyman Şah ile üçbin nefer Maveraünnehr'in Mahan vilâyetinden, Hulâgu Han Tatarlarının zulmünden kaçıp Anadolu Selçukluları diyarına gelirler. Fırat kenarında Caber geçidinde Süleyman Şah guslederken boğulur. Orada gömülüdür, Süleyman Şahın dört oğlu vardı. Biri Kızıl Togar Handır. Urfaya varıp gazalar etti. İbrahim Halilullah yanında yatar. İkincisi Bayındır Handır. O da Ahlat tarafına gitti. Orada yatar. Üçüncü oğlu Boğa Handır. Dördüncü oğlu Baytugar Handır. Babası ölünce üçyüz arkadaşı ile Kırım'a geldi, eski yurd mezarlığında gömülüdür. Ertuğrul'a Selçuk Sultanı Alâüddin tuğ, sancak, tabii, alem verdi. Bursa tekfuru ile Yalakabâd kalesi önünde cenk ederken şehîd oldu. Söğüd'de gömülüdür. Selçuk Sultanı ondan sonra tuğ ve sancağı küçük Osmancık'a verir. Osmancık'ın kardeşi Yatı bey, evvelkinin kardeşi Gündüz Bay bey kendilerine boy beyliği verilmediği için gücenip Kırım diyarına gelirler. Biri Marikıt beyi, biri Ur beyi olup nice gazalar ederler. Amca-zâdeleri Bay Tugan Han yanında gömülüdürler. Müverrihlerin dediğine göre, doğrusu 'Osmanoğulları Cengiz neslindendir. Tatar hanları, amcaları tarafından akrabadırlar ama, valideleri tarafından sadâttandırlar. Hakikatte bütün Hind, Acem, Özbek, Moğol, Bogol, Çin, Maçin, Hata, Hıtem, Fağfur, Kozak, Türkmen, Moskof, Macar velhasıl 370 adet bütün kâfiristan bile hep Tatar'dan azmadır. Cengiz Han oğlu Ebu Said Han ziyareti: Ebu Said Han,, babası Cengiz Handan evvel müslüman, olmuştur. Acem ve Arab bilginleri (Ebu Said) adını koymuşlardır. Ama babası Cengiz Han ona (Tamuras) adını vermişti. 7 sene Hanbalıkda, yedi sene Ejderhan'da, 7 sene Kazan'da, 7 sene İdil şehri sarayında, yedi sene Kırım'da Han olup bu Kırım'da yatar. Cengiz Han hakkında: Cengiz Hanın iki oğlu vardı. Biri ölen Tamuras, yâni Ebu Said Han biri de Kazan (Gazan) Han.. Bu da müslüman olup adına Mehmed Şam Kazan (galiba gaazan Mahmud Şah) dediler. Mezarı Tebriz yakınındadır. Cengiz'in bir oğlu da Olcaytu Handır. Cengiz Han öldükten sonra Şam Kazan Hanın vâldesi Kenkaç Han alıp, Mehmud Şam Kazana üvey baba olmuştur. Kenkaç Hanın babası Abaka Handır ki, İran'ı Turan'ı harab eden Hulâgû'nun babasıdır. Hulâgû'nun 14 oğlu vardı. Bazıları han oldular. Hulâgû'nun babası Kutlu Handır ki, yedi oğlu Irak, Kazan,. Ejderhan taraflarına han olup, Moğol, Bogol, Kalmuk ve Moskof keferelerinden nam ve nişan bırakmamışlardı. Bu yedi âdet hanlar Hürmüz Taçdarın yanındaki türbelerde yatarlar. Kubilây Hanın babası Cengiz Handır ki 61 senesinde Hazret-i Peygamberin kendisine mübarek mektuplarını Muaz ibn Cebel Hazretleriyle göndermişlerdir (1). Cengiz, Muaz Hazretlerine (safa geldin yâ Arab!) diye ayağa kalktı. Elçi Cengiz Hanı İslama gelmeğe davet etti. Cengiz: ">— Yâ Muaz, âhırzaman Peygamberi Arab Muhammed'in bize arzettiği mezhebi nedir? Deyince Muaz ibn Cebel İslâmın farzlarını birer birer âyet-i kerimeler okuyarak saydı. Cengiz Han: — Bre ne güzel, yerleri gökleri halkeden Allah ne güzel buyurmuş. Bu beş adet şeyler ki söyledin, hepsini kabul ettim. İyi şeylerdir ki Allah emretmiş. Bundan sonra Hazret-i Muaz: — Peygamberimizin sünnetleri de vardır. Beş vakit namazın önünde ve sonunda ikişer, dörder rekât sünnet namazı vardır. Zekerin ucundaki mânâsız etin kesilmesi sünnettir. Dedi. Bütün sünnet, vâcib, müstehab ne varsa hepsini izah etti. Cengiz : — Bunlar da güzel. Temizliktir. Ama bir adamın zekerini kesmek fena mezhebdir. Bizim memleketimizde bir adam bir adamın bir damla kanını akıtsa biz o adamı katlederiz. Memleketimizde kış şiddetli olduğundan teşennüş olur. Bilhassa bütün damarların toplandığı zekeri kesersen elbette cerahat olur teşennüş olur. Bir adam ki yetmiş seksen yaşına gire... Mezhebin sünnetidir diye sikinizin uçlarını kesin diye tenbih etsek, deli olan bu sünneti kabul etmez. Zekeri kesilen adamın helak olması tabiidir. İlkbaharda Emir Allahın, önce ben sünnet olayım. Yoksa bu kış mevsiminde bu sünnet teklifini kimse kabul etmez. Deyince Muaz ibn Cebel: O kesilecek yer bir fazla et parçasıdır, guslederken temizlenmez'. Ehli ile bir hoş huzur ile cima etmeğe komaz bir fazla et parçasıdır. ' Deyince Cengiz Han der: — Onsekizbin âlemi yaratan Allah asla mânâsız şey yaratmamıştır. Hepsini isteyip yaratmıştır. Cenab-ı Çalab (Allah) onun fazla et parçası olacağını bilmedi de mi yarattı? Allah beş vakit namazı farzetmiş ne güzel.. Ama bunlardan fazla sünnet namazlarınız var. Bu, halkı rahatsız etmektir. Zavallı insan çoluk çocuğunu geçindirmek için ne zaman çalışıp kazansın? Hele ben, Allanın farz ettiği namazdan başka namaz kılmam.. Sonra yâ Muaz.. Kâbeyi Allah evi dersin. Bizim bildiğimiz Allah mekândan ve zamandan münezzehdir. Şimdi siz Allaha mekân mı ispat edersiniz? Ya Allanın evine varan Allahı görür mü? Eğer görürsem şimdi giderim. Der. Muaz; Görmez, ama Allah öyle buyurmuş. Beytime gelip hac edin buyurmuş.. Deyince Cengiz: — Vallah emir hakkındır. Bir kere hacca varmak farzdır dedin. Güzel buyurulmuş. Hem ziyaret, hem ticaret, hem seyahat olur. Ama bu benim Han balık şehrinden Kâbeye bir yıllık yoldur. Yolda benim yedi aded can düşmanım hükümdarlar vardır. Bunları atlayıp Mekke'ye varmak, zekerini kesmek gibi zor bir iştir. Ama yılda bir kere oruç tutmak farzını kabul ettim. Çünkü hekimâne Allah emridir. Yılda bir ay insan oruç tutunca, vücudunda birikmiş olan bütün marazlar defolur. Yarın inşallah oruç tutarım. Ve bütün halkıma ilân ederim. Beş vakit namazı, zekâtı da güzel buyurmuş, bunları da kabul ettim.. Dedi. Muaz İbn Cebel ise «Namazın sekiz şartını, namazın altı erkânını, namazın yedi vaciblerini, 14 sünnetlerini, 25 müstehablarını, 12 mekruhlarını, 14 yerde namazı ifsad eden şeyleri, 4 yerde abdestin farzlarını, 10 yerde sünnetlerini, altı yerde abdestin âdabını, yedi yerde abdestin nafilelerini, altı yerde mekruhlarını, beş yerde nehylerini, üç yerde guslün farzlarını, altı yerde sünnetlerini, 12 yerde guslün sebeplerini velhasıl hepsini anlatıp bunlardan biri eksik olursa namazı sahih olmayıp îmanı dürüst olmaz, mü'min olarak Peygamberimizin ümmeti olamaz.» Diye, Cengiz Han gibi bir dağ adamı pâdişâhı bu çeşit sarpa sardı. Cengiz Han: — Biz ümmi adamız. Henüz muslüman olup Allahı bir, Peygamberi hak bilirim. Öbür dediğin sünnetleri de Buharadan bir fakih getirip öğrenirim. Deyince, Muaz bin Cebel gazablanıp, atlarına binerek Medine'ye geldi. O sırada Hazret-i Peygamber vefat etmişti (1). Hazret-i Peygamberden sonra halife olan Hazret-i Ebu-bekr, Muaz ibn Cebel Hazretlerine, Cengiz'le olan macerasının sonucunu sordu. O da: «Yâ emîr-el mü'mini, bütün farzları kabul etti. Allah bir, Peygamber hakdır dedi, ama yollarda tehlike vardır diye haccı kabul etmedi ve özür diledi. Bu yaşımda zekerimi kesersem bu soğukta teşennüş olurum diye özür diledi. Ben de bunların biri dahi noksan olursa dürüst muslüman olmazsın dedim.>> Dedi. O vakit Hazret-i Ebubekr gazablandı. «Sünnet olmayıp hacca gelmemekle mü'min olmamak icabetmez. Heman kelime-i tevhîd ile îman duasını okuttun mu?» dedi. Muaz «Okutmadım» deyince, Hazret-i Ebubekr «Tiz bu bizim mektubumuzu götür, selâmımızı söyle, âmentüyü öğretip gel» diye divandan kovdu. Hazret-i Muaz tekrar Asya'ya gitti. Fakat Ejderhan'da Cengiz'in öldüğü haberini aldı. Ama Cengiz'in muslüman olduğu bellidir. Onun için Tatar bilginleri Cengiz Hanın îslâm ile ahrete gittiğine kanidirler. Ama niceleri Arafta kalmıştır derler. Sözün kısası, Osmanoğulları, amcaları tarafından mü'min ve muslüman olan Cengiz Hana akraba olurlar. Vesselam... Kırım'da Eskiyurdda ziyaret yerlerinden biri de Muaz ibn Cebel'in amcası, Hazret-i Peygamberin ashabı kiramından Mâlik Eşter'in kabri vardır. Hazret-i Mâlik Ester, Tebük gazasından sonra Yemen hududunda Yelemlem denilen yerde bir ejderhayı katlettiğinden ashab arasında (Mâlik Ejder) denilmişti. Resulü Ekrem vefat edince başını alıp evve- EÇS/11/218 -EÇS/11/219 -EÇS/11/220 *A great amount or number, often of people.  http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/multitude quotations ▲ **'1922', James Joyce, Ulysses Episode 12, The Cyclops **:A torrential rain poured down from the floodgates of the angry heavens upon the bared heads of the assembled multitude which numbered at the lowest computation five hundred thousand persons. **'1960', P. G. Wodehouse, Jeeves in the Offing, chapter XIV: **:“Well, let's hope you're right, darling. In the meantime,” said Kipper, “if I don't get that whisky-and-soda soon, I shall disintegrate. Would you mind if I went in search of it, Mrs Travers?” “It's the very thing I was about to suggest myself. Dash along and drink your fill, my unhappy young stag at eve.” “I'm feeling rather like a restorative, too,” said Bobbie. “Me also,” I said, swept along on the tide of the popular movement. “Though I would advise,” I said, when we were outside, “making it port. More authority. We'll look in on Swordfish. He will provide.” We found Pop Glossop in his pantry polishing silver, and put in our order. He seemed a little surprised at the inrush of such a multitude, but on learning that our tongues were hanging out obliged with a bottle of the best ... *The mass of ordinary people; the populous or the masses  http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/multitude quotations ▲ **''Pilate, wishing to please the multitude, released Barabbas to them.''